Blown Away
by Hannah and Lexi
Summary: "Shatter every window til it's all blown away." Summer before college, and everyone is way to anxious. Insert Alison and Claire, two best friends. As new employees at Lava Springs, they get a few perks... Including the boys. Troy/OC and Ryan/OC


**Blown Away**

**A/N: hello sexuals! So... This is our first story on this account! Yes, it is cupcakebakingunicorns (Hannah) and Lexi here! **

**So... We both love writing! Lexi was helping me with some of my stories, and we decided to make an account together :)**

**Note: We don't know all the facts about Lava Springs, so if we make up some stuff, go with it!**

**Also, just to clarify, Alison and Claire met in junior year, when Ali transfered from an all girls school. Kay?**

**ALISON'S DANCE WAS COPIED FROM EVERYBODY'S FOOL BY DIGISTENDED ANGEL!**

**ALISON'S POV WRITTEN BY HANNAH.**

**CLAIRE'S POV IS WRITTEN BY LEXI! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own High School Musical (And any characters connected to it), otherwise Zac Efron would be shirtless waaaaay more often. Any mistakes are ours.**

**Summary: "Shatter every window til it's all blown away." Summer before college, and everyone is way to anxious. Insert Alison and Claire, two best friends. As new employees at Lava Springs, they get a few perks... Including the boys. Troy/OC and Ryan/OC**

* * *

Chapter One: Alison's POV

"Holy shit- _OW_!" I glared at my best friend, Claire, "Why'd you hit me?"

"Watch your language!" She said. We leaned into each other and burst into giggles.

"That's probably one of the reasons I got kicked out of Sister Rose," I said, talking about the all girls' school I had gone to until junior year. Well look at it!" I said. We stood up together and stared at the huge country club, "Five golf courses. Two pools..." We stepped back as a familiar pink convertible rushed by.

"And only one Sharpay Evans," we linked arms, giggling again and walking through the gates.

* * *

"Miss Dawson, Miss Danverse," We glanced up at Fulton.

"Aww come on! We've been here ten minutes, and we're already in trouble?" I asked.

"She means, yes sir?" Claire shot me a glare. I rolled my eyes.

"You two are supposed to be down at the pool," he said, looking at his clipboard, "On lifeguard duty,"That's not possible," I said, moving over to the schedule. I scanned it for our names, "Oh... Yeah I guess we are,"

"Ali!" Claire hit my arm.

"Stop doing that!" I said. She shrugged.

"Now!" Fulton yelled. We ran for the pool.

* * *

"Ugh... This is so boring..." I groaned. Claire pushed her sunglasses up her nose.

"You're not doing anyth- NO RUNNING!- Anything," she said. I stood up.

"Alright well... Cover for me," I said, grabbing my bag.

"Uh where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Somewhere that isn't here," I said. I blew her kiss, "Thanks!" I ran inside before she could stop me. I took a short walk around. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a room with mirrors and wood floors. A dance room.

I dropped my bag on the floor. I had opted not to change into a swimsuit and stayed in my black tank top and jean shorts. I moved swiftly across the floor. A song popped into my head and I began dancing to it.

_**There's something I wanna say **_

_**Something that I've been holding back **_

_**Can't let it go another day **_

_**Let me start by saying that**_

My left foot slid on the side of my body before spinning around, my hands sticking out to my sides.

_**Nothing, nothing, **_

_**Nothing, means more than the truth.**_

I did my famous jazz walk across the room before turning in my ballerina stance.

_**And truth is that **_

_**I realize, love is fading from your eyes **_

_**Don't know how it came to this, but we gonna get it fixed tonight **_

_**Cus nothing, nothing, **_

_**Nothing, is worth losing you**_

I quickly glided across the room again before jumping in the air, doing a split while flying, before landing gracefully.

_**Tell me what could the problem be**_

_**That's got you drinking way too much **_

_**What could it be 'bout us **_

_**Don't you tell me not right now, **_

_**I can't let it go **_

_**(I can't let it go, no I can't let it go, Oh nooo)**_

I slid to the ground, turning myself around on the floor, before jumping to my toes, slowly standing up.

_**What can I do to help you see, **_

_**That there's no need for jealousy or insecurities **_

_**I'll do anything you want **_

_**You can even have the password to my phone**_

I spread my hands above my head and let them fall to my sides in a slow motion as my feet turned me around on the wooden floors.

_**Because nothing, nothing **_

_**Should come between us **_

_**Trust in me **_

_**Trust in me**_

I faced the mirror that took over the front wall, staring at myself, watching as my feet marched backwards, as my arms moved with my body roll.

_**We should cherish every moment like it's the last **_

_**Trust in me **_

_**Trust in me**_

I repeated the move again, seeing that I just so happened to love that dance.

_**If your issues is with trust, **_

_**Hear me when I tell you this **_

_**No one else has shared my love, **_

_**No one else has had your kiss**_

I playfully blew a kiss to the mirror as my right leg kicked up and dropped down to the ground.

_**Nothing, nothing, **_

_**Nothing, can make me forget.**_

I shook my head at my reflection, as I stepped back a few steps to the side.

_**(Noooo)**_

I did a stance before lifting myself up with one leg and spun around quickly.

_**Forget that you're a good man **_

_**I know that you've had it hard **_

_**Cus you're more than adequate, **_

_**You're more than I wish for**_

I slid to the slide, doing a jazz walk across the floor again.

_**Nothing, nothing, **_

_**Nothing, can make you any less.**_

I stared at myself in the mirror, breathing heavily. I jumped when someone applauded. I turned and saw a guy with blonde hair hidden under a fedora. He was wearing a tee shirt and jeans.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was in here," I said, rushing to grab my bag.

"No, it's okay," he said, leaning against the piano, "You're really good..."

"Alison. Alison Dawson," I finished,

"Ryan,"

"Right! Sharpay's brother... Look Ryan, I'm an employee so... Is appreciate it if you didn't-"

"Mention it to anyone?" I nodded, "Lips sealed," he mimed zipping his lips.

"Thank you,"

"On one condition," he said. I groaned.

"What?"

"Dance with me sometime," he said. I straightened up, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Yeah sure,"

"Uh... You were in a rush?"

"Right!" I said, running out, "Bye!" I called over my shoulder.

* * *

**Claire's POV**

I sat on the edge of the pool, playing with some of the kids, wondering when Ali was coming back. She could really be a pain.

Some of the kids started laughing and splashing around. I couldn't help it. I started laughing too and splashing water back at them, making sure no to get the uniform too wet.

Suddenly one of them got a terrified look on his precious little face and started to actually struggle and go under. I pulled off my coverup and started for the water, but someone grabbed my leg and pulled me in. I let out a scream and fell in. My head hit the bottom and everything went black.

* * *

Strong arms, were wrapped around my waist and pulling me up. I could feel it but couldn't seem to get my limbs to move. Then I got all feeling back and shot up. I felt lightheaded and almost passed out again. Then a voice broke through.

I looked to my right and found myself looking into the impossibly coral blue eyes of Troy Bolton.

"I said are you alright?!"

"I-I think so," I blushed when I realized, his arm was around me, keeping me from falling back on the lawn chair I had ended up on. My face reddened even more when I noticed he was shirtless and dripping wet.

"Umm... Thanks Troy-"

"How do you know my name?" He asked. I gave him a look.

"I've been in almost all of your classes since kindergarten," I tried to not look annoyed, "Claire Danverse?"

"Oh yeah! You're that nerdy girl," I raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Sorry,"

"No it's okay," I said, "I am the nerdy girl. Always have been, always will be,"

"It suits you," he smiled.

"Thanks... I think,"

"So how did you end up passed out in a pool anyway?" I giggled.

"That's a story for another time," he raised his eyebrows.

"Good,"

"Good?"

"That means there will be another time," he stood up, offered his hand and helped me up, "Now, do you think you can make it through the rest of your shift alone, or am I going to have to be a lifeguard for the lifeguard?"

"I think I'll be okay,"

"Darn," There was that dang blush again.

* * *

**A/N: so... What did y'all think? Cause we wanna know! Let us know in a review. Thanks!**

**Stay sexual!**

**Hannah and Lexi**


End file.
